Encouraging physical activity among people of all ages, and in particular, children of all ages is very important. Many people in today's society do not engage in enough daily physical activity which places themselves at risk of developing health complications. For example, the percentage of people afflicted with diabetes has steadily increased and theories have been presented that the rise may be related to an increased lack of physical activity. In addition to having a possible negative effect on a person's physical health, an increased lack of activity can also take a toll on a person's mental health.
One possible cause for the lack of physical activity may be the lack of environments that encourage activities. The present invention aims to address and alleviate this problem by providing a recreational tent that allows one or more users to engage in a variety of activities.